My Hero's Journey Story
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: Just something for english. I used the reborn cast for it. Read it!


Alright, this is something I had to do for my English class. I had to create a story. I'm the main character. So I changed my name in the story. I also had to be a mary-sue. I didn't enjoy that all that much. I wanted to post it because I want to hear what other people thinks of it! So please review! I don't care what you say. Criticism makes a person better. Or that's what I think at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Unless I'm dreaming or have gone to heaven.

---

My name is Twilight Avalon. I live in Namimori, Japan. There is not special about my life. It's all just normal, day to day stuff. I don't have anything special. Though, some of my class mates do. Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for sort, is always running around in his underpants, screaming "Dying Will!" with a weird face and a flame in the middle of his forehead. But one thing I didn't see coming in my future is becoming apart of their group. This is how everything happened to me.

---

I sat in class eating lunch with my classmates around me. Everyone was chattering around them. Some talked about the newest game that came out, or the latest fashions that was in style. I sat at my desk not talking to anyone, ignoring everyone around me.

"Ahh. Twilight-san! Would you like to join Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and I to the roof top to eat lunch?" A voice called out to me.

I looked out toward the voice that calling me from my thoughts. It was Tsuna. He was smiling, seemed nervous. This was out of the ordinary for Tsuna, or Dame-Tsuna, to talk to anyone in the class. Why wouldn't you as Kyoko or Hana though?

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned him.

"I-Well-I thought that since I've never seen you eaten lunch with anyone, so I-I- thought maybe you could eat lunch with us." Tsuna explained to me.

Well, I give him thumbs up for being thoughtful. It was really nice. Though he's trusts to easy. All of a sudden in a quick moment someone was on my desk. My only instinct was to jump back. After I had calmed down, I saw who was on my desk. A baby in a black suit and wearing fedora hat.

"Ciaossu." The baby announced

I blink, "Who are you..?" I demanded from him.

"My name is Reborn. I'm Dame-Tsuna's home tutor." Reborn explained to me.

"Maybe I ask why you are here then."

"I want you to join Dame-Tsuna's famiglia. Your knowledge of certain things will come in handy for the family." He revealed to me.

"Hiiii! Reborn-San! I don't even know her that well!" Tsuna shrieked in shocked

With a swift kicked to the stomach Tsuna was on the floor, holding his stomach. Gokudera tried to comfort him, while Yamamoto laughed at the 'fake' kick. I looked puzzled, Tsuna is apart of the mafia family? No one would ever have thought of something like that.

"I'm sorry. But I don't see myself within mafia lifestyle or seem to be the mafia type." I announced to Reborn.

"I see. I hope reconsider sometime in the future then." He replied back.

With that he jumped down from my desk and walked out of the room. Tsuna then stood up straight, and looked at me. I could still see pain in his eyes, but he was trying his best to stand with the pain. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Twilight-san. Don't worry though, we won't bother you again." He claimed and walked off, his friends by his side.

I watched them as they leaved. I sighed, knowing every well that I might run into them more offended then I would like. Leaving my spot, I left the class room. Not wanting to be their, I wondered the halls for a while. I ran into Hibari Kyouya after a while.

"What are you doing? Wondering around Namimori is prohibited. I'll bite you to death." The schools head prefect declared

"…I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I told him

I did my best to remain clam in front of him. He was the strongest person in Namimori. If you want to die, all you had to was cross paths with him.

"I herd you refused to join that herbivores family." He told me.

"Yea…I don't want to be apart of it."

"Good. You're useless to fight." Hibari insulted as he walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean! If I can do anything in the mafia it could be collecting information!" I yelled out in defense.

He didn't turn around. I growled at the thought of being weak. It pissed me off greatly. I moved from my spot and went looking for the door that leads to the rooftop. I climbed the stairs when I finally found it. On top of the roof was what I had hoped for. Tsuna and Reborn was there, their other mafia family was their also. They looked at me. I noticed my face was flushed and my breath was irregular from rushing to the rooftop.

"I want to join! I want to prove what I am able to do!" I stated mainly to reborn.

With a smiles Reborn said, "Good to hear that. Welcome to Tsuna's family as the Rainbow Guardian."

---

We have graduated from Namimori Jr. High. We had a lot of fun. We are also leaving to go to a different school in Kyoto. That means I'm leaving my family behind. It'll be hard but I have to do it, for my other family. Some of my skills have increased. I've learned defense hand-to-hand combat, throw throwing needles, and I just pickup using a sword, Yamamoto-kun as my master.

"Twilight-chan*! Let's go!" A voice yelled out to me.

I moved to see to called me. It was Yamamoto. I smiled while running toward him. Throwing a shinai toward me, I caught it with one hand. Smirking I had gotten into stance, ready to attack. But he had beaten me to it. I blocked his attack in time to get hit in the shoulder.

"Nice job blocking, but you still have a long way to go." Yamamoto admitted.

"Well see about that!" I told him.

I moved my shinai to push is. Making him stubble backwards, taking my chance I swing to hit him. I missed barely. He had seen my attack moved to the side.

"Axle of Rain!" He cried out

I cursed knowing that he's becoming serious. I wasn't about to move soon enough again. Getting hit in the side, I was sent flying backwards into the wall. I wince at the pain that aroused itself in my side. Standing up, I decided to give it one more chance.

"Don't give up. You almost had me." He tells me.

Rushing forward I slammed my shinai onto his, moving my body I was about to give him a kick in the stomach. A small gasp came from his lips. He recovered as soon as the kick came. It was his to turn to return the attack. Moving quickly out of the way of his next attack, only resulted in intensify the pain in my side.

"Herbivore, the baby wants to see you." A stern voice informed Yamamoto.

"Maa, Maa. We'll have continue the training a later day Twilight-chan! "Yamamoto chimed happily.

With that, he wondered off to where he thought Reborn was. I looked over at the one who called him away. Hibari Kyouya. We hadn't spoken much after I had joined Tsuna's family. But we did have our moments.

"What?" He snapped at me.

"Why are you really here? I know you don't like anyone ordering you around." I stated to him.

He glared at me. I gave a nervous look, not wanting to angry him. He walked toward me anyway, with the same look on his face. My instincts told me to run away, but my feet stayed rooted to the ground.

"You dare tell me what I don't already don't know. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said while taking out his tonfa's.

"I'm not here to fight you. I was here to train." I scolded at him.

His glare got intense when I scolded like a little kid getting into trouble. Realizing my mistake I gulped back split what was forming in my mouth. He got closer to me then I had hoped for. I closed my eye and turned my face away from him, scared for what he might do to me. Our bodies barely touch, but I could feel his breath on my cheek, his body warmth, and his heated stare at me. The warmth that surrounded me was now gone, replaced with the cold wind. I opened my eyes again and saw that he wasn't their. I frowned at the feeling in my heart. It had felled…empty.

This feeling won't leave me alone. Ever since my parents asked me to come home, I've been wondering if I should have. But I felt if I had left Tsuna and everyone else I would only be letting them down. I don't understand what I should do. Stay here, or return to my real family. I almost felt like crying, but I had to hold the tears in. Sighing, I wondered back to the house we are using for high school. Once inside I let my shinai lean against the wall while I took off my shoes. I headed upstairs to relax on my bed. It wasn't until a couple hours later I heard someone rushing around the halls.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Getting up from my spot I answered the door. It was Chrome-chan.

"Boss is in trouble. We need to help him." She told me.

I nodded and let her lead the way. A little way from the house, we had finally seen everyone. They were getting tired fast. Chrome entered the battle. I decided to stay at the side lines, since all the fighter's where taken. But then they needed me I would join the fight.

---

The battle was over. We won, but everyone was hurt. I have to admit; this battle was tricky and was different from the one's we are used to. I went to get the first aid, I came back moments later. I started with the worst, Hibari Kyouya. He didn't enjoy being held down by me or other people from our family. After I had finished him, Yamamoto was next, his wounds where mostly from his sword fight. So forth Tsuna, Gokudera, and other guardian's.

"Thank you, Twilight-chan! I don't know what we would have done without you here!" Tsuna spoke

"It's nothing really; I'm just going my part." I blushed

Every one of them had given me thanks in their own way. I smiled, was I really that usefully to everyone? I couldn't help but feel apart from this family. It was the best thing I had felt in a long time. How can you not like them? Well, some of them. Tsuna was too nice and trusting, but it made him lovable. Yamamoto was dense and thought this was some sort of game, but it makes it too easy to become friends with him. Chrome's counter part, Mukuro, always was saying stuff he would do, but we all know he won't. Hibari Kyouya usually would do anything he wanted, though you do have a rare moment when he's nice to you. Or was it just me that he does it? I have to say that I love this family, and I don't ever want to be separated from them.

---

"Twilight-chan, you have a call!" Tsuna's voice rang from downstairs.

"Alright thank Tsuna-kun!"

I put down a pencil I was using for completing my homework and went downstairs to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Twilight?" A woman's voice came over the receiver

"Yes."

"Sweetie! I miss you so much. What have you thought of coming home?" My mother asked me.

"I don't know mother. I would like to stay here if possible."

"But we need you back at home."

"…Just give me a little while long mother. I need to think about it some more."

"Alright, just remember we love." She told me and hung up.

I put the receiver down. Sighing I didn't know what to do again. My mother wants me to come home. Father hasn't been well for a while. They are both to old, plus my brother doesn't really help them with anything. I was the main person they depended on. Frowning I walked to the backyard and sat down on a chair.

"Is it true Twilight-san?" A girl's voice came from behind me.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

I turned around, everyone was their. Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera (Though he looked like he didn't want me their), Hibari, Chrome, and the other guardians. Some had a sad look on their face, some looked mad, and some didn't even show anything.

"You're going back home. Is it true?" Reborn told me

"I don't know. My mother needs me…" I decided not to finish the sentence.

"But…We need you also Twilight-chan!" Tsuna plead to me.

Some nodded their heads, other said the "yea" out loud, and the resent of them had merely given a mumble of a "yea". I looked at them, with a little shock.

"You're important to us, and the rest of the family. If we lose you, well…We might as well get ride of everyone else." Tsuna begged

"…Am I really that important?" I asked

This time, they all did the same thing, nodded their heads. I gave a small smile at them, telling them I would think about it. After that I left them and headed to my room before my tears had fallen. How can I leave a family that loves me so much?

---

No one had talked about it again after that. We kept silent. Literally, barely anyone talk to each other. It was my fault. I couldn't make up my mind back then. I decided to tell them after dinner today, but I've been debating for awhile to just tell them now.

"Twilight-chan? Something wrong? You look like you have something to say." Yamamoto said to me.

"I…well… do." I whispered

Everyone gave me their attention. I gulped, feeling the pressure of telling them. But I want to keep this feeling, of having what felt like a real family. The time's I've done stuff with them. Both outside training and while training. It almost makes me want to start crying again.

After taking a deep breath, I told them.

"I'm going to stay…with you guys. I love my family, but I know I can't leave you behind, even if I wanted to." I told them while blushing

There was a lot of cheering, some "yays", and other stuff. It made me smile. Soon I found myself laughing with them. They are just important to me as my real family was. Your friend's are your second family after all.

---

What had happened after that was graduation from High School. We all graduated with honors, if not you get the HONOR of feeling Reborn's wrath. We separated a little after graduation. Though Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed with Tsuna, Hibari went off on his own; Ryohei (an unheard guardian in the story) was to watch over Mukuro with the help of Chrome. The youngest guardian was still in school. But was transferred to Namimori Jr High, where we had went and met. I am currently with Hibari Kyouya, working hard to become stronger for the family. That's the way it will be for a while. After all, mess with one; you mess with all of them. Well some of them can take care of themselves.


End file.
